Inuyasha Lost Slippers
by BlueGem22
Summary: Summary: Kagome, Rin, and Sango are sisters. They are servants' livng with their stepfather Naraku who has two daughters: Kikyo and Kaugra the evil stepsisters. Will they ever escaped and find happiness? Read and find out. Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome, Sesshomaru/Rin, and Sango/Miroku
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha Lost Slippers **

**Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome, Sesshomaru/Rin, and Sango/Miroku**

**Summary: Kagome, Rin, and Sango are sisters. They are servants' livng with their stepfather Naraku who has two daughters: Kikyo and Kaugra the evil stepsisters. Will they ever escaped and find happiness? Read and find out.**

**Author: This story is a request from kag love inu to write this story. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter One**

**Prologue**

**~Narrator~**

One upon a time in a far away land lived a young woman…..

"Wait! That's not how it goes," Shippo walked in "This is how it should go," He clapped his hands together "One upon in a Federal Era, there were three sisters who live a great life with their mother. Their names are Kagome, Sango, and Rin. Kagome is a very strong, compassionate, charming girl. She cares deeply for everyone around her and likes to help people. She doesn't give up easily and is a very brave girl. Sango is strong and serious person who would always stand up to what she believes. As for Rin, she's innocent, kind heart, and caring for others. The three sisters were living a wonderful life, but it didn't last long when their mother decides to get married to Naraku who has two daughters: Kikyo and Kagura.

One month after that, their mother passed away leaving behind Kagome, Sango, and Rin with Naraku. They become servant and have to work everyday and wouldn't rest until nightfall. Will the three girls get free from the evil stepfather Naraku and two evil step sisters: Kikyo and Kagura? Let's read and find out.

**TBC: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Servants.**

It was beautiful morning. Bird chirping and children were playing with each other. A young brunette woman carry two bucket of water toward her house breathing heavily. As she reaches toward the back door, the door swings open knocking her to the ground spilling the buckets of water on the ground and all over her.

"You're in my way twerp!" the older woman scolds at her.

"I'm sorry," the young brunette woman apologizes.

"Hey leave her alone!"

The older woman and young brunette woman turn and saw another woman carrying a hay stack over her shoulder with a demon cat next to her. She put the hay stack down on the ground.

"It was your fault in the first place Kaugra!" Sango scolds back at Kaugra.

"You watch your tone or else…

"Or else what Kaugra," Sango puts her hands on hips "You tell father, go ahead!"

Kaugra glares at Sango and then she stomps off angrily.

Sango kneels down in front of the young brunette girl "You're okay Rin?"

Rin nodded "You shouldn't have done that Sango, you get punish by father".

Sango shook her head and smiles "Don't worry about it".

"Sango is right! Rin," Rin looked over and saw Kagome carry two bucket of water.

Sango helps Rin up "Why don't go inside and change your clothes Rin," she suggested.

"But what about…" Rin looked down at the buckets on the ground.

"It all taken care of," Kagome hold her two bucket of water up "I knew Kaugra was going to get Rin in trouble so I went and got two extra bucket of water".

"Nice," Sango said.

Kagome smiles

"But what about your chores Kagome," Rin asked.

"It's already done," Kagome replied.

"Go change into a dry clothes Rin," Sango ushers Rin to the door.

Rin nodded and left inside.

"Gosh! Kaugra is getting on my nerve," Sango exclaimed.

"She's always like to pick on us especially Rin," Kagome agreed.

"I just hope one day we are free from Narku and his two wicked daughters" Sango said.

"Me too," Kagome looked up at the sky _"I promise one day, we will be free"._

Sango lifts up the hay stack over her shoulder "I'll better go feed the horse, Kirara go keep an eye on Rin for me".

Kirara left inside the house.

"I'll finish Rin's choice," Kagome said and left.

**At the Castle**

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were training in the backyard after they were at the counselor meeting with their father. The meeting was about finding a wife for them, which they are not happy about it.

"Man! Why father has to make me choos the a wife," Inuyasha complains, not liking the idea.

Sesshomaru growls not happy about it either. He rather being alone than have a wife that would annoy him.

"Your father wants you both you get married because he wants both of you to have an heir to the throne or whatever he wants," Jaken told them.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glare at Jaken who sweats showing his fear.

"Uh Oh I wish I never say that out loud".

WHACK!

Two bumps form on Jaken's head as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walk away from him.

"My Lord, where are you going?" Jaken asked.

"I'm going outside for a walk alone," Sesshomaru replied.

Rin was already finished changing her clothes. She opens the door of her room she shared with Kagome and Sango and saw Kirara sitting there waiting for her.

"Kirara," Rin kneels down and pats Kisara's head "C'mon let's go!"

She and Kisara left downstairs into the kitchen where Kagome and Sango was waiting for her with breakfast ready/

**Me: Next chapter we will have a Sesshomaru and Rin encounter scene. Stay tuned.**

**As Inuyasha and Kagome, they will meet up at the ball (dance) few chapters coming up.**

**Shippo: Hey! What about me?**

**Me: Don't worry you're in it Shippo.**

**Shippo: That's better **

**Miroku: What about me?  
Kikyo: And me too**

**Me: Ok everyone calm down I'll put everyone in. Just give me time.**

**Koga: And me**

**Inuyasha: (smirked) you're not it Magee Wolf **

**Koga: SHUT UP MUTT FACE!  
Inuyasha: Make me**

**Inuyasha and Koga fight**

**Me: (sighs) Oh Boy**

**Shippo: What an idiot. Anyway review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shippo walked in eating his ninja snack "Oh," He puts his ninja snack away "You're back! Now that you're here let's begins". He sat down in a chair "In the previous chapter we get know about Kagome, Rin, and Sango life as servants living their stepfather Naraku and stepsisters: Kaugra and Kikyo. Also we did see the brothers: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, the princes. Boy they sure aren't happy about choosing a wife, but that's all going to change," Shippo opens the book "Let's continue with the story".

"SHIPPO! Did you eat all the ninja snacks?" Inuyasha screams.

Shippo gulps "Uh Oh! I'd better go. Enjoy and don't forget to review". He ran off.

**Chapter Three**

Rin was having breakfast her sisters. She gave some of her food to Kirara who was under the table.

"I'm glad Naraku went out of town and won't be back till dawn," Sango said

"Me too!" Rin agreed.

"Hey!" Don't let's Kaugra and Kikyo hear you guys say that or else we be in trouble by Naraku if they tell him," Kagome said as she pours some orange juice in Rin's cup.

Sango rolls her eyes "Please they are known to be snitch brats".

Kagome and Rin giggles and soon after that Sango join them laughing.

Kagome sighs "As long as we lived under his roof then we have to do chores," She gave Rin the cup of orange juice.

"Ditto" Sango agreed.

Rin finishes eating her breakfast and drink all her orange juice. She wipe her mouth with the napkin "Well I'd better start on my chores," she said as put her bowl and cup in the sink.

"Maybe I should go with you," Kagome offered.

Rin shakes her head "No, it's okay. If Naraku finds out that you and Sango help me with my errands, he'll be angry".

"Well at least let Kirara go with you, just in case you ran into trouble," Sango suggests.

Rin nodded "C'mon Kirara, let's go" she said as she grabs her bag and left out the door.

"Well we should get to work too," Sango said as he got up from her chair.

Kagome glances at the door where Rin left out of it "I hope Rin will be okay".

"Don't worry Kirara is with Rin so she's safe," Sango replied.

"You're right Sango," Kagome agrees "Let get back to work," she told Sango.

Sango nodded and went to do her chores when Kikyo walked in with a package "Where's Kagome?" she asked Sango.

"You're looking for me Kikyo," Kagome said as she walked up to Kikyo.

"This came in the mail for you," she said and then gave the package to Kagome.

After that she left out the door.

"I wonder what is it is?" Kagome asked when she looked at the package.

"Open it!" Sango said, anxious to know what is in the package.

Kagome opens and saw a book. She touches the cover of the book "I remember this, mother use to read this to us every night when we were little".

"It's our favorite book; mom had it with her when she left. Now she's gone, it has been delivers back to us," Sango said, feeling the tears coming.

Kagome hugs the book against her chest and mutters _"mom"._

Rin was in the forest to deliver stuffs for Naraku. She was carrying the stuffs over her shoulder which was heavy. On the way, she would have to go to the market for some food and supplies.

Kirara offers to help, but Rin shook her head. She remembered the last time Kirara helps her; she ended up with bruises on her back from Naraku whipping her with his rope. It could have been worst if Sango haven't intervened with Kagome.

Kirara was following behind Rin making sure no one would attack Rin.

Rin was busy in her own thought that she didn't notice a demon jumps out from a tree. It was about to attack her when it got slash into pieces by a youkai demon.

When Rin actually looked up, it was too late because she slammed into the youkai demon knocking all her stuff down scraping her knee the process.

The youkai demon glares down at her "Watch were you're going," he said in a cold tone.

She simply nodded and begins to gathering her stuff. He notices that she was slightly crying and was hurt from the impact.

He was about leave the woman, but something like his instinct told him not to leave her. So he kneels down and helps her.

After that she politely tell him "Thank you for helping me".

She was about to leave when he stops her "Where do you thinking you're going injure like that," he asked.

"I have to deliver this stuff for my stepfather," she told him.

"I'll help you with that," he told her.

Before she can tell him that she can do it on her own, a two headed dragon fly out of nowhere and landed in from of him.

Without thinking, she quickly went behind him and grips on his kimono.

"Don't be scare woman, it's safe," he assured her.

She went out from behind him "My name is Rin, what's yours?"

He took her stuff and walked toward the two headed dragon "Sesshomaru," he responds back.

He placed Rin's stuff on the two-headed dragon's back and then looked at her "Get on and A-Un will take you to your destination

Rin nodded, grabs Kirara in her arms and got on A-Un. Sesshomaru told A-Un to go. She waved at him "Thank you so much I'll repay you someday," she told him.

"Hn," Sesshomaru turns and walked the opposite direction where Rin was going.

**TBC: Review, tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: Thank you everyone that review my story. I really appreciate it. Sorry for the late update. Ok, enough with my talking and on with the next chapter of the story. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

~Inside Kaede's Hut~

Miroku walked in holding his Shakujō staff "Hello everyone, welcome back. Let's review back to what happened in the previous chapters" He sat down "Kagome and Sango received a package from an anonymous person. The package was their favorite book that their mother read to them when they were little. Also we get to know a little bit more about Rin and her first encounter with Sesshomaru. Rin was attacked by a demon and was saved by Sesshomaru. Indeed it went well for Rin especially when Sesshomaru decided to help Rin get to her destination. That's where A-Un, two head dragon came in. Will this be last time Rin meet Sesshomaru or will they meet again? Also what characters will appears in the story? Well let's find out!" Miroku claps his hand "Before we continue with the story, I just want to say one thing. Ladies, would you consider bearing my child?"

WHAM!

"AH!" Miroku shouted. A lump forms on his head.

Sango appears next to Miroku holding her weapon, Hiraikotsu.

Shippo was standing next to Sango folding his arms and shaking his head "What an idiot. Anyway, let's continue with the story. Enjoy and don't forget to review".

**Chapter Four**

Rin has made to the destination and delivers the items that Naraku orders her to do.

The old man thanks Rin for the items and decides to give her money, which Rin rejects, saying that she doesn't need it and appreciate his generosity.

After that she decides to go to the market at a near by village for supplies. When she left out of the old man's place, she was surprises to see A-Un still there waiting for her "A-Un, you waited for me while I left inside?" she asked as she walked up to the two head dragon.

A-Un simply nodded. A smile forms on Rin's face "Thank you A-Un," she hugged the two head dragon.

A-Un was surprises by Rin's action, but didn't seem to mind her hugging him.

"Oh" she let go of A-Un and grabbed something out from her bag that she was carrying whenever she goes out "I got you something, here try some," She extends her hand out holding a lot grass plants. A-Un sniffs the grass plants first before he gradually ate them.

"I pick this up in the forest to make herbs. My sister, Kagome know a lot abut this stuff and I want to learn from her. So every time when I go on an errand here, I would always check them and take them home with me," she told A-Un.

Rin touches A-Un on the head "Thank you so much for listening and also for taking me on my errand"

Kirara walked up next to Rin and rubs her head against Rin's leg.

"Kirara," Rin said as she bends over and pick Kirara up "Oh that's right, we better get going on," She turned and looked at A-Un "A-Un, you should head back to Lord Sesshomaru soon. I can take it from here".

A-Un slightly nodded and flew off into the sky. Rin then looked down at Kirara in her arms "We should get going too, Kirara" she said and begins to walk toward the village.

**At the Castle**

Sesshomaru was walking into the backyard outside of the castle thinking _"Did that woman made it and is she safe?"_ He shakes his head _"That ridiculous, why should I be worried for a woman who I just met," _He thoughts.

Sesshomaru was deeply in thought that he didn't seem to notices another presence.

"Sesshomaru!" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Sesshomaru looked up and saw his father, Inutaisho standing there glaring at him.

"Father, do you want to see me?" Sesshomaru asked, with an emotionless expression.

"I want to see if you made the decision to intend to the ceremony where you be choosing your mate?" Inutaisho said as he walked up to his son.

"Hn," Sesshomaru averts his attention away from Inutaisho and stares at the sky "You expect me to be a ceremony and select myself a wife for an heir"

"Not just only me, but your mother want you to be there also," Inutaisho replied "We have select women that will suit your expectation, my son".

Sesshomaru suddenly turn and looked at his father "Let's be clear on one thing, I will attend this silly ceremony," He folds his arms "But that doesn't mean I'm interest in choosing a wife. If I were to choose a wife, it certainly be the selected women you and mother pick out".

"Fair enough, see you at the ceremony,' said Inutaisho who turns and walked away.

Inukimi who was watching the whole thing, went up to her husband "That certainly went well".

Inutaisho vaguely nodded and continue walking.

Inukimi turns and looked at her son who turns and walking away. She sighs heavily "Men these days". Then she turns and walked away.

Sesshomaru walked toward the fighting ground where Inuyasha was practicing with his sword. Without looking, Inuyasha spokes "Did father spoke with you?" he asked.

"Hn," Sesshomaru went over and pulled out his sword. He swings his sword slashing the target board in half.

"_I take that as a yes,"_ Inuyasha blinks his eyes.

"I assume you're going to the ceremony, Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru who slashes another target board.

Inuyasha scoffs and slashes the target board into pieces "Like I have a choice," he turns and looked at Sesshomaru "If I have choice I prefer not going to this stupid ceremony".

"I have no desire to go this ceremony either," Sesshomaru agreed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken's voice shouted, which was rather annoying to Sesshomaru's ear. Sesshomaru glances over and notices Inuyasha was giving him a "Want me to shut Jaken up?" look.

"Do as you please," Sesshomaru replied as watches Jaken running toward him.

Inuyasha smirks and grabs a wooden spear. Then he hurls it toward Jaken.

"Ah!" Jaken shrieks and got down on the ground as the spear hit a bullseye on the target board.

Jaken got off the ground and yell "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Just then, a rock flew through the air and hit Jaken right in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Jaken got up and rubs his bruise lump head. Then he looked up and notices Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was already gone.

"Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru, don't leave me behind!" Jaken shouted as he took off running after his master.

**Meanwhile**

Sango and Kagome were outside finishing up their chores while waiting for Rin return when Kagura and Kikyo return with Naraku.

Naraku walked up to Kagome "Where's Rin?" he asked when he notices Rin was with the two woman.

"She went on an errand for you and will be back soon," Kagome replied.

Naraku walked away and left into the house with Kikyo. Kagura glares at Sango and Kagome "Humph!" she swings her hair to her back.

Sango clenches her fists "Arrgh! Just one of these days, I will yank her hair off".

Kagome covered her mouth and quietly giggles.

Kirara landed down in front of Kagome and Sango with Rin on her back.

"Rin, you're back!" Kagome said, happy to see her.

"Am I'm late?" Rin asked.

Kagome shook her head "No, you made it".

Sango folds her arms "Yeah, but Naraku and his wicked daughters are home," she points out.

"It's my cue to make dinner for them," said Rin who got off of Kirara.

"I'll help you," Kagome offers.

"I'll stay and finishes the chores," Sango told them.

Kagome and Rin nodded and left to the kitchen.

Kirara transformed back to her small form and leaps into Sango's arm "Let's go feed the horse, Kirara," She walked to the horse stables.

When Sango arrives at the horse stables, she notices someone took the horse and ride off with it. She put Kirara down "Oh no, you won't you!" She took a rock and threw it. The rock hits the person on the horse in the back of the head, knocking him off the horse to the ground.

Sango ran and restrains the horse back. She led the horse back to the stable and then ran over to the person on the ground.

"Thief!" Sango took a stick and begin whacking the person.

The person got off the ground, waving his hands frantically "Whoa! Wait! I'm not a thief!"

"What?" Sango stops hitting and the person reveal himself to be a man. He brushes the leaves and dirt off his kimono.

"Who are you and why did you steal my horse?" Sango asked.

The man looked at Sango when suddenly grabs her hands "Miss, would you be consider bearing my child?"

Sango shoves the man away from her and slaps him across his face. A red mark appears on the man face.

"You're definitely not a thief instead you are a pervert!" Sango glares at the man angry.

The man puts his hands up "Please, let me explain".

"You have a five minute to explain or else I'll knock you out cold," she warns with the stick in her hand getting ready to strikes the man.

**TBC**

**Shippo: Miroku, you're not lucky in this chapter at all.**

**Miroku (sighs): Yeah I know, well at least I was introduced in the chapter.**

**Inuyasha scoffs: Yeah getting beat up by Sango twice, that's a good start. You're a pervert!"**

**Miroku (glare): I have you know I haven't done anything wrong yet?"**

**Shippo:? Uh Miroku, didn't you just ask Sango to bear your child?  
Miroku (sweat): Yeah, but I didn't rub her butt. Not yet any way.**

**Me: Okay boy, now settle down.**

**Miroku: Would you consider bearing my...**

**Me: (holding my hand up): Don't even think about it Miroku.**

**Sango enter: Monk! (Holding one of her fist up)**

**Inuyasha: Please review.**

**Me: Thank you Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: No problem.**

**Me: Oh and everyone is welcome to suggests ideas. I will update again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes: Wow I receive great reviews. Thank you so much. Here is the next update.**

Inuyasha walked in with Shippo on his shoulder. "Hey everyone," Shippo greeted "As you can see, Inuyasha decides to join me to review what happened in the previous chapter and to continue the story".

Inuyasha folds his arms "I'm going to make this short, previous chapter Rin has made to the destination, that creep Naraku order her to go to deliver his stuff. She safely return back home to her sisters: Kagome and Sango. Next we see Sesshomaru and my father talking and then me and Sesshomaru talking. I have a little fun with Jaken and so did Sesshomaru. Finally Sango meet the pervert monk: Miroku".

"How dare you called me a pervert," Miroku interrupts.

Sango walked in and grabs Miroku by the ear "Ah!" Miroku yelps.

"Sorry about that," Sango apologizes and left with Miroku.

"Any way, on with the story," said Inuyasha.

Shippo pulled out a lollipop from his pocket "Enjoy and don't forget to review," he said before he eat his lollipop.

**Chapter Five**

"Who are you and why did you steal my horse?" Sango asked.

The man looked at Sango when suddenly grabs her hands "Miss, would you be consider bearing my child?"

Sango shoves the man away from her and slaps him across his face. A red mark appears on the man face.

"You're definitely not a thief instead you are a pervert!" Sango glares at the man angry.

The man puts his hands up "Please, let me explain".

"You have a five minute to explain or else I'll knock you out cold," she warns with the stick in her hand getting ready to strikes the man.

"My name is Miroku, I need to borrow your horse to escape," he explained.

"Escape from what?" she asked, still holding the stick in her hands.

Miroku sighs "Escape from..." a horse sound and men's voice were coming from the forest. Miroku turns and looked at Sango and dashes into the hug hay stack.

Soldiers riding on horses came rushing out from the forest and approach up to Sango "Lady, have you seen anyone went by here earlier?" the leader of soliders asked.

Sango was confused to what was going on and want to some answer. Rather than telling the soliders where Miroku is hiding, she shook her head "Nope, I haven't seen anyone passed here".

"Thank you," the leader of the soldier replied and then took off leaving Sango standing there. She clears her throat "They left so stop hiding," she says.

Miroku came out of the huge hay stack "Thank you for not telling them".

Sango turns and looked at him, folding her arms "If you don't tell me what's going on, I will called the soldiers and turn you over to them".

"I promise I will explain to you when I see you again, I need to get going before the soldiers come back," Miroku walked over and grabs one of her hand.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sango shouted.

He placed a hairpin in the palm of her hand "As promise I will come back for this," he told her and then took off into the forest without taking her horse.

Sango watches Miroku took off into the forest with a confuse expression and then stare at the hairpin her hand.

"Sango!" Rin's voice shouted "We need you".

"Coming," Sango replied back and ran back home.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSS

Naraku, Kikyo, and Kagura were at the table eating while Kagome, Sango, and Rin stand and watch.

'Rin," Kagura spokes "Get me something to drink".

Rin nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Kagome, have you done all your chores?" Naraku asked.

"Yes sir, I done all my chores," Kagome replied, bowing her head down.

"Excellent," Naraku remarked.

"Thank you sir," Kagome replied.

Rin returns back with a cup of water and gave it to Kagura who took a sip of it. Suddenly, Kagura spits the water out "This water is warm," she splash the water from the cup into Rin's face "Get me another one and this time it better be cold".

"Hey! Leave her alone, why don't you get your damn water, Kagura," Sango retorted and slaps Kagura across her face.

SMACK!  
Sango was slapped across the face by Naraku "Don't you dare to speak that nonsense in my house," he replies angrily "Now apologies!"

"I'm not going to apologies because I didn't do anything wrong," said Sango who refused to apologies.

"Kikyo, get my rope for me," Naraku ordered.

Kikyo got up and left out of the room for a second. Then she came back with the rope and gave it to Naraku.

Naraku nodded at Kagura who immediately grabs Rin by the hair and slams her down on the table on her stomach. Kikyo went over and grab a hold of Sango's arms while Kagura grab a hold of Kagome's arms

Naraku got up his chair and whack Rin hard in the back with the rope. She sob quietly and winces in pain.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, watching Rin get hurt that she pushes Kagura away from her. She then rushes over to Rin and shield her with her body taking the hit.

"Stop it!" Sango cried as she was struggling "I apologies, please stop".

Naraku stopped and looked at Sango "It would have been a lot easier if you obey me earlier," Kagome got up slowly with Rin who was trembling in fear.

"Now do what I say," said Naraku who folds his arms.

Sango nodded and walked over to Kagura who folds her arms with a smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry for slapping you and shouting disrespectful at you".

Kagura walked up to Sango and slaps her hard across the face "Now, we are even," she replied and then left.

Naraku turns and looked at Kagome and Rin "Clean this mess on the table," he ordered and then left.

Kikyo walked up to Sango "I suggest you not to interfere next time and obey by the rules if you don't want to see your loved ones get hurt," she advised.

With that being said, Kikyo left to her room. Sango rushes over to Kagome and Rin "Are you guys alright?"

Rin wipes the tears from her face "I'm fine," she replied.

"What about you, Sango," Kagome asked, touching Sango's swollen face.

Sango shook her head "I'm okay, this isn't the first time I got slapped" She gave a small smile "Let's take care of these injuries we all have".

Kagome and Rin nodded.

Sango, Kagome, and Rin clean the mess on the table. They were about to leave to their room to tend to their injuries when a knock at the door startle them.

Rin looked at Kagome and Sango "Should we answer the door?" she asked.

"I'll answer it, "Kagome offers and left to the answer the door.

Sango turns and looked Rin. She notices that Rin look kind of pale and weak from Naraku's punishment. She was about to opens her mouth when Kagome walked in.

"Who was at the door?" Rin asked.

"A messenger," Kagome replied.

"Why is the messenger here?" Sango asked.

"Because of this," Kagome shows a card to Sango and Rin "This card is an invitation to the Masquerade Ball that going to be held tomorrow at the castle. The reason for it is for the two royal sons to choose a wife".

"Wow a Masquerade Ball," Rin said, wanting to see what the Masquerade going to be like "Do you think we can go?"

Sango shook her head disappointed "No, Naraku would never let us go even if we want to," she replied.

Rin sadly look down at her feet.

Kagome sighs knowing Sango was right. She also wants to go too, but knowing Naraku, it would never happen. He would assign more chores for them to do while he and his daughters go to the Masquerade Ball.

Kikyo walked in "Kagome, who was at the door?" she asked.

Kagome turns around and gave the card to Kikyo "A message, he want me to give you these," she explained.

Kikyo nodded and left with the card in her hand.

"Let's go check on our injuries," Kagome suggests.

Rin and Sango nodded and follow Kagome.

**At the Castle**

Inuyasha was in his room by himself, staring out the window at the sky when suddenly he felt someone touches his shoulder. He turns around and saw his mother smiling at him "What matter, Inuyasha asked.

Inuyasha sighs "Mother, do I have to go to this stupid Masquerade Ball?"

"Inuyasha, I think you should," Izayoi touches her son's face "You might just be lucky to fall in love with a woman".

Inuyasha scoffs "As if that would happen," He gave his mother a smile "But I will go to the Masquerade Ball just for you".

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Izayoi hugs her son "It mean a lot to me and your father that you are going".

'Yeah I know," he looked at his mother "But does it mean that I'm going to wear a mask?" he asked.

Izayoi shook hear head "No, it's only require for the ladies that are attending to the Masquerade Ball".

Inuyasha folds his arms and was relieve that he doesn't have to wear a mask "Okay".

Izayoi smiles "Alright, I'm going to leave you alone," she told him.

Inuyasha nodded and Izayoi left out the room just as Inukimi was walking toward her.

"Izayoi," Inukimi greeted.

"Inukimi," Izayoi replied back.

"So how did it go?" Inukimi asked.

"It went well," Izayoi replied "Thanks for asking".

"Inutaishio want to speak with you and me," Inukimi told her.

Izayoi nodded and follows Inukimi.

**Meanwhile**

Sesshomaru was walking outside when A-Un appears in front of him "Did Rin makes it to her destination," he found himself asking.

A-Un nodded.

"That's all I need to know," he replied and walk away from A-Un who watches his master walked away.

Sesshomaru begins questions himself why he suddenly worried for the woman named Rin who he met for the first. Could it be that he starting to have feeling for Rin?

"That's ridiculous," he scoffs and clears the thoughts from his mind.

**TBC**

**Shippo: Poor Sango, Kagome, and Rin.**

**Me: I feel bad for writing that scene.**

**Inuyasha: Don't worry guys; I will take care of Naraku with my Tessaiga!**

**Me: Inuyasha? When you say you will take care of Naraku with your Tessaiga, are you planning to kill him?**

**Inuyasha: Exactly! (He pulled out his Tessaiga)**

**Me: If you do that then I won't be able to finish this story.**

**Shippo: Aw man! I will never know if Sango, Kagome, and Rin will have a happy ending and it all Inuyasha fault.**

**Inuyasha: Hey! I haven't kill Naraku yet.**

**Shippo: (Fold his arms) But you were planning to.**

"**Shut up!"** **InuYasha shouted, hitting the tiny kitsune on the head. **

**"Why are you so mean to me?" Shippo whined, holding the large lump that swelled from his head.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha froze**

**Kagome: Sit Boy!**

**Inuyasha slams to the ground.**

**Me: (sighs) anyways, don't forget...**

**Kohaku: Review, please review!**

**Me: Oh Hey Kohaku.**

**Kohaku: Hey, do you when I'm going to be in the story.**

**Me: Don't worry Kohaku, you have a role in this story. I'll let you know when you will be in the story. So everyone review and let me know what you think.**

**Author Notes: I need help with the clothes Kagome, Sango, Rin, Kikyo, and Kagura are going to wear at the Masquerade Ball. Please pm me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes: Hi everyone. I would like to say that I was happy to see wonderful reviews which totally made my day. Seeing the reviews made me want to update more. Thank you so much for it. So here is an update for you. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Shippo, Rin, and Jaken were sitting in Kaede's hut. Shippo looked up "Oh hi everyone welcome back. I'm with Rin and Jaken. They are waiting for Sesshomaru to return because apparently someone got left behind again".

"Lord Sesshomaru did not leave me and Rin behind," Jaken hissed.

"Master Jaken, calm down. Shippo is trying to talk," Rin replied.

"You can't tell me what to do you're only huma..." Jaken begins when he got whack in the head by Inuyasha's fist.

"Shut up will ya!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Hi Inuyasha," Rin greets him.

"Hi Inuyasha and thank you," Shippo said "Any way as I was saying, in the previous chapters we all saw how Naraku and his wicked daughter treated Rin, Sango, and Kagome".

Inuyasha folds his arms "Brutal, if you ask me," he remarked.

"Mm-hm," Shippo agreed "We also know that the Masquerade Ball is coming up soon".

"Is Kagome, Sango and I going?" Rin asked.

"We have to see about that," Shippo replied.

"One question, we still don't know who Miroku is and why he escaped," said Rin.

"Good question Rin, it will be clear and be answer soon," Shippo replied.

"For now let's just read and find out what's going to happen next," Inuyasha spokes.

Rin and Shippo nodded.

"On with the story, Enjoy and don't forget to review," said Shippo.

**Chapter Six**

At the Castle, Inutaisho, Inukimi and Izayoi were talking "What do you think about my idea about the masquerade ball," he asked his wives.

"I think it's a great idea," Izayoi replied

"Yes, but I think it's missing something," said Inukimi who has an idea in mind.

"Tell me what you got in mind," Inutaisho asked.

"I was thinking about when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have chosen their mate. They should at least give them an object as proof that the woman was chosen," Inukimi explained.

"Great idea, you shall be the one who will choose what object that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will give to their woman," Inutaisho replied.

Inukimi nodded

Inuyasha walked in "Father, you ask to see me," he said.

"Yes I want to speak with you and Sesshomaru," Inutaisho looked around "Where's Sesshomaru?" he asked when he notices Sesshomaru wasn't here.

Inuyasha folds his arms "I don't know, ask Jaken,' He replied.

"Jaken!" Inutaisho shouted.

Suddenly Jaken dashes in, bowing his head "Yes Lord Inutaisho," he replied.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho demanded an answer.

"Uh," Jaken stuttered.

"Jaken!"

Jaken flinches and was afraid to look up at Inutaisho.

"Better tell him or else you will feel his wrath," Inuyasha warned.

Jaken was trembling and sweating in fear "Lord Sesshomaru has left the castle. I don't know where he took off to".

"Left from the castle?" Inutaisho said in bewilderment "What reason would Sesshomaru leave castle for?"

"Sesshomaru probably want to clear his mind and need some fresh air," Inukimi replied.

"I guess you're right," Inutaisho turned and looked at Jaken "When you do see Sesshomaru, tell him I need to speak with him".

Jaken nodded "I'll make sure to let him know".

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Rin was lying in her bed on her stomach showing her back to Sango who was tending her bruise from Naraku's punishment. In the morning, Rin was busy making coffee for him when Kagura purposely make Rin tripped over her foot and spill the coffee on her. She then blamed Rin for not watching where she was going. That when Naraku punished Rin, whacking her in the back with his rope whip. Kagome has to literally stepped in and begged Naraku to stop. Sango wasn't there because she has to run an errand for Naraku. It ended up with Kagome doing double chores for Rin.

"Damn Kagura," Sango cursed "She should be punished, not you Rin," Sango said, feeling angry and sad for Rin "If I was there I would have done something about this and not let you get hurt".

Rin was biting her lips to keep her from crying. Tears were forming from her eyes and falling down her cheeks. She winces in pain when Sango touches the spot that hurt the most.

"Sorry," Sango apologizes.

Rin shook her head "its okay, Sango," she replied.

Sango finished tending Rin's bruise. Rin slowly sit up with Sango help and wear her kimono back on.

"Rin, you should rest," Sango suggested.

"No, I need to run an errand for Naraku," Rin told her.

"What!" No way," Sango shook her head "Not when you're like this. I do it for you," she offered.

Rin shook her head "No, Naraku would be angry if I don't do it".

"Well he can talk to my fists," Sango sarcastically said, holding her fists up.

"No Sango," Rin touches Sango's arm "please I don't want to see you get punish by Naraku".

Sango sighs "Ok, just promise me you'll be careful," she suggested.

Rin nodded

Kagome walked in holding a bowl of soup "Rin, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine Kagone," Rin replied.

Kagome went over to Rin and gave the bowl of soup to Rin "Here, have some soup before you leave. You haven't eaten much this morning," she said.

Rin take the bowl of soup from Kagome "Thanks," she replied.

"Careful, it's hot," Kagome warned,

"What about you Kagome, you were hurt too," Rin said, worry for Kagome.

Kagome smiles and shook her head "I'm okay, the pain is already gone," she assured.

Sango touches Rin's shoulder "Now eat your soup before it gets cold".

Rin nodded and ate her soup.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Rin was walking by herself to do an errand for Naraku when she notices someone was following her. She begins to pick up her pacing and ignore it. Still she can't seem shake the feeling of someone following her, which was starting to freak her out.

Without thinking, Rin grabbed a stick off the ground and start swinging it around. Her stick collide into someone face who yelled in pain.

Rin gasps, dropping the stick seeing the man in late thirty glaring at her. He approaches her "How dare you hit me woman!" he snarled

"You shouldn't follow me," she shouted while trembling in fear.

"Dude, don't yell her like that," another man in the late forty appears and walked up to the man in the late thirty "Beside I want to have some fun with her".

Rin backed away and took off running.

The two men were right behind and grabbed her arms back.

"Where do you think you are going sweetheart," the man in late forty said "Don't worry we won't hurt you".

Rin was struggling to get free. The man in late forty grabbed her chin "Beside, you are such a beautiful woman," he remarked.

"Please let me go," she begged.

The man in late forty "Let you go, I can't do that. How about this, after we have some fun, I let you go," he told her.

Rin violently struggling shaking her head. The man in late thirty holds his grip tight on her making her wince in pain.

The man in the late forty smirked "Let's have some fun shall we?" He snaps his fingers and two other men walked out with smile on their face,

Rin eyes widen and started to struggle more to break free as the two men drag her down on the ground pinning her.

The man in the late thirty pulled out a knife

He gave her a wide loathsome smile, as he grabbed the front of her kimono and tore it open. Rin felt her fabric slipping off her shoulders. The two men that was pinning her both side was laughing and enjoying the view.

"Let me go!" she screamed, while trying to wriggle herself from the strong grip. The men laughed, as they started to touch her bare shoulders, moving their hands lower.

"Help! Someone help me!" Rin started screaming at top of her lungs.

One of the men grabbed the Rin's chin and tried to kiss her. She made it difficult to him, tossing her head to the sides and tries to struggle to get free. The man growled impatiently and slapped her hard across the face.

Tears flow out from her eyes as she felt the man kissed her neck. Rin tries to scream again, but one of men covered her mouth and was holding a small knife near her throat "Scream and I will slice your throat," he threat.

She closes her eyes knowing that it was over for her and no one was going to save her.

"Hey, look like the girl stopped struggling," one of the men told the man in the late forty.

"Good, it will make it easier," the man in late forty said.

Even though Rin eyes were close, she can hear a belt buckle sound and the men laughing. Before she can figure out what's going happen next, she heard the man gasps and suffocate.

Immediately, Rin opens her eyes and stared at the man in the late forty froze face. Blood was coming from his mouth and he unexpectedly fell on the ground. She saw that he had a large gush on his back. The blood flowing out from it made a puddle around his body. His limbs twitched for a moment and then he lay still and unmoving. Rin stiffened, as she realized, that the man has just been killed. She lifted her eyes from man in the late forty's lifeless body and gasped.

In front of her eyes was none other than Sesshomaru who was standing still, calmly observing the scene. His eyes were on her and then on the three man who were still standing with a shock expression.

"Did he killed the man and saved me?" She wondered.

The man in the late thirty got angry, as they saw the death of his companion. One of the men that were holding Rin with the knife pointing at her neck released her. She sat up, grabbed her torn kimono and covered her body with it. The other man and the man in the late thirty yanked out their swords and stood between her and the demon.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded the man in the late thirty.

"I was about to ask you that," Sesshomaru said calmly, causing the man in late thirty and the two men to boil with anger.

""How dare you interfere and killed one of pal! We'll kill you, take your value items that you have and then we will have our way with the woman," yelled one of the men and three of them rushed toward Sesshomaru, swinging with their swords.

"Hn." Sesshomaru didn't draw any of his swords. He stretched his arm out and a green light appears at the end of his claws. Then, a green energy whip shot off his clawed hand and the demon graciously moved it with his arm. The whip slashed the attackers, sending parts of their bodies in the air. Rin watches in horror, as men were slashed into bits.

"Hn," Sesshomaru stared down at the men bodies fragment on the ground "Fools, as if a mere human like you can defeat me," He said calmly shaking the drops of blood off his claws.

Sesshomaru looked up at Rin who was horrified and was still sitting on the ground with her torn kimono covering her body with it. He notices she was shivering as he made his way to her "Are you hurt?" he asked, looking down at her.

Rin didn't seem to say anything instead she slowly shook her head.

Earlier Sesshomaru was walking by himself deeply in his own thoughts when he heard her cried. He immediately ran to her aid as he picked up her scent. When he reached there, he saw the scene and was furious. Hastily, he attacked the man in the late forty and then finished the three men off.

Sesshomaru notices the swollen bruise on Rin's cheek and minor cut on her collar bone of her neck. He touches her face, clawed fingers brushing across the bruise on her cheek. Surprise, Rin looked up at the demon. His golden eyes met hers. "Did they..." he begins to ask.

Rin shook her head, looking down. Suddenly a roar sounded in the air, startling Rin who immediately grabs shirt sleeve of Sesshomaru's kimono. Sesshomaru was astonished by Rin's action. He looked up and saw A-Un flying toward him with Jaken. Jaken was riding on A-Un's back was happy to see his master "Lord Sesshomaru," he shouted as he fell off of A-Un and landed on his face on the ground in front of Sesshomaru.

"Mi Lord, your father wants to see you," Jaken told him.

"Hn," Sesshomaru walked away from Jaken over to A-Un.

"Huh?" Jaken said as he looked at his master confused.

Sesshomaru grabbed a blanket from in a pouch that A-Un was carrying on his back. Then he went over to Rin and wrapped her with it. That's when he notices some bruise on her back that was slightly bleeding.

He begins to question where she got the bruise from, but then stopped. Rin slowly got up wobbling a little "Thank you," she softly said.

"Are you going on an errand again," he asked her all sudden.

Rin nodded

"Jaken!"

"Yes, Mi Lord," Jaken answered quickly.

"Take Rin to her destination," Sesshomaru ordered the imp.

"But Lord Sesshomaru, what about you," Jaken asked and receive a glare from Sesshomaru.

Jaken bows down "Forgive me Mi Lord for question you like that," he apologizes.

"Do what I told you to do," said Sesshomaru who turns and begins to walked away.

"Yes, Mi Lord," Jaken replied and went over to help Rin.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Kagome pacing back and forth outside while Sango was trying to complete her chores "Something is wrong, Rin haven't return yet. I'm starting worry".

Sango walked over to Kagome "I knew we should have went with her,"

Sango looked at the direction where she saw Rin left to. She was also worried about Rin and wondering what was going on.

"Kagome! Sango!" a familiar voice called out to them.

Sango and Kagome saw a woman with red hair that's in pigtails. She was wears an iris in her hair and a band that goes across her forehead

"Ayame," Kagome said, surprised to see her best friend.

"What's going on, how has it been for you guys?" Ayame asked when she reaches Kagome and Sango.

"Okay, but if you ask how life is with Naraku, then it's not well," Sango replied.

"Arrgh!" Ayame balled her fists up "I hate that man. I can't wait for that day you guys kick him out," she retorted.

"Me too," Sango agreed.

"Ayame, did you come across Rin on the way here," Kagome asked.

Ayame shook her head "No, did something happen to Rin," she asked, also worried for Rin.

"Rin went out for an errand and haven't returned. We are worried and was about to search for her," Sango explained.

Ayame winks her eyes "Don't worry, my friends will help you search for Rin," she assured

Kagome and Sango blink their eyes.

Before Kagome and Sango asked who Ayame friend was, two guys appears and was breathing heavy "Ayame, did you have to run that fast," one of the guy said.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, this is my friend Kagome and Sango," she introduced the guys to girls.

"Nice to meet you two," Ginta and Hakkaku said in unison.

"Nice to me you guys too," Sango and Kagome replied back.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, I need you guys to find Rin for Kagome and Sango," Ayame told them.

"Sure we'll do it," Ginta replied.

"Uh I have question," said Hakkaku.

"Yeah," Ayame replied.

"This girl, Rin," Hakkaku scratches the back of his head "What does she look like?" he asked.

Ayame rolls her eyes and told Ginta and Hakkaku what Rin look. Then Ginta and Hakkaku left.

"How did you know those two," Sango asked.

"Well they are actually Koga friends," Ayame replied.

"Oooh who is this Koga," Sango asked with a smirk on her face "Is he your crush?"

"Shut up," Ayame playfully punch Sango in the arm "So I heard there is a masquerade ball, are you girls going?"

Kagome shook her head "We can't even if we want to".

"What! Why?" Ayame shouted.

Sango looked down and exhales "One word Naraku," she simply replied.

"Dammit! That man again," Ayame touches Sango and Kagome shoulder "Don't worry I have a plan. I'll make sure that you three girls are going to that Masquerade ball," she assured.

"You know we have chores to do for Naraku," Sango mentioned.

Ayame smiles "Relax, I already have a plan for everything," she told them.

Kagome and Sango nodded with a smile.

"Any way, did you girls receive the book?" Ayame asked.

"You mean my mother's book," Kagome asked.

Ayame nodded "Yeah that book".

"We did, can I ask where you get it?" Sango asked.

"Kohaku," Ayame simply replied.

Sango and Kagome eyes widen.

'Kohaku, he's still alive?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, he actually survives from that accident with your mother," Ayame replied.

"Where is it?" Sango asked.

"He's safe with me. He want to come see you girls, but he can't because Naraku and his wicked daughter. They assumed that he's dead. That's how they got the custody of you three girls and the house because it was stated in the deed that the son get inheritance, but if the son of the house is dead then it goes to the step parent".

Sango clenches his fists "Damn Naraku!"

"I'm just glad that Kohaku is safe and hopefully he found a way to take what Naraku took from him," Kagome said.

"Now, let's go search for you sister Rin. I want to see her," Ayame suggests.

Sango and Kagome nodded and left with Ayame.

**TBC: **

**Shippo: Wow that was a long chapter.**

**Me: Never thought I would write this chapter long. It's awesome that Ayame is going to help Kagome, Rin, and Sango.**

**Inuyasha: I feel bad for Rin. Lucky Sesshomaru saved her.**

**Shippo: I agreed.**

**Rin: I knew Lord Sesshomaru would always come to my rescue.**

**Jaken (look annoy) Please Lord Sesshomaru is really busy and doesn't have always come to your rescue all the time.**

**Rin has a sad expression. Inuyasha, Shippo, and me glare at Jaken.**

**Jaken: What?**

**WHAM!**

**A huge lump forms on Jaken's head "How dare you hit me!" he shouted.**

**Inuyasha, Shippo, and me brush our hands.**

**WHAM!  
Another lump forms on Jaken's head. Sesshomaru was standing behind Jaken glaring down at him.**

**Rin (smiles) Lord Sesshomaru, you're here.**

**Jaken bows down "Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive me. I never mean to say those words to Rin.**

**Shippo: This is going to be awhile.**

**Me: Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes: Sorry for the late update. I have been very busy during the holiday. I want to post this sooner, but couldn't. I hate keeping everyone waiting like this. Sorry about it. Here the next chapter. Tell me what you think. Enjoy and review. Review and I will update again.**

Sango and Kagome were sitting in Kaede's hut talking. They looked up "Hello," Kagome greeted.

"Hi everyone, Shippo is not here so we decided to fill in for him," Sango explained.

"So let's review what happen in the previous chapter, Kagome begins "Rin was again punished by Naraku and worst she near got hurt by those men".

"Lucky Sesshomaru saved the day," Sango added in.

"How romantic," Kagome remarked.

"Yes it is, but does that mean Sesshomaru and Rin will have feeling toward each other?" Sango asked.

"Look likes it to me," Kagome assumed.

Inuyasha walked in and scoffed "Like that's going happen. Trust me Sesshomaru would never fall for a human".

Kagome glared at him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said "Okay maybe for Rin".

"Anyways there was a conversation with Inutaisho, Inukimi, and Izayoi about the Masquerade Ball and Inukimi mentioned about an object she wanted to give to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to give to their mate," Sango explained.

"Inuyasha, did you know what object it is?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged "I don't know'.

Kagome sighed "Figures".

"Oh I almost forgot Ayame was introduced in the previous chapter along with Ginta and Hakkaku. Koga name was mention too," Sango mentioned.

"That mangy wolf, why introduced him in?" Inuyasha asked, not happy about it.

"Hey I didn't, the author did," Sango told him.

"Finally we know that Ayame has a plan to help Kagome, Rin, and Sango go the Masquerade Ball. Can't wait to find out what it is," Kagome replied.

"Okay, on with the story. Enjoy and don't forget to review," Inuyasha concluded

**Chapter Seven**

Rin has made to her destination thanks to Jaken. When Sesshomaru left her with Jaken, she was watching him leaving and wonders if she would ever see again.

She slowly got up and follows Jaken. He turns to her and told her to get on A-Un.

Rin comply and got on A-Un and grab a hold of the rein. Then she pulled Jaken up on A-Un "Where were you heading to?" he asked.

Rin told Jaken where she was going and he told A-Un to go to the destination.

Once they reached there, Rin got off and bows her head "Thank you Master Jaken," she said politely.

Jaken looked at her "How did you know my name?" he asked.

"I heard Lord Sesshomaru called you that," she told him.

Jaken looked away "It was nothing at all," he replied.

Rin grabbed an apple and gave it to Jaken "Here, for you".

Jaken take it and stare at it before he ate it.

"Thank you," he replied.

Rin smiles "You're welcome, you can go now. I can take it from here".

Jaken shook his head "No, Lord Sesshomaru wants me to take you to your destination and then home".

"Okay, I'll be quick," She told him and went quick to deliver her stuff.

A minute later, she returned and got on A-Un. Then A-Un flew off into the sky.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"Rin!" Kagome, Sango, and Ayame shouted.

They were in the forest looking for Rin when Ginta and Hakkaku came rushing toward them.

"Did guys find Rin?" Ayame asked them.

Ginta and Hakkaku scratch the back of their head.

"Well, we didn't find Rin," Hakkaku admitted.

"But we did found some belong to Rin," Ginta told them.

Sango and Kagome gasp

Ginta show them a piece of kimono that was torn which belongs to Rin.

"That's Rin's kimono," Kagome clarify.

"Where did you find this," Sango asked.

"Follow us," Hakkaku said and lead the way with Ginta.

Ayame, Kagome, and Sango arrive at the spot where Ginta and Hakkaku found the torn kimono.

"What happened here," Kagome asked when she saw the men dead bodies that in bits.

"A demon was here," Ayame said, examining the damage "He killed these men".

"Which mean something must has happen to Rin," Sango replied.

"When we got here we smell these men blood including Rin blood," Ginta explained.

"Oh no!" Kagome gasps "That mean Rin is..."

"No, she still alive," Ayame looked around "She must have been rescue, she probably went home by now".

"Let's go check," Sango suggested.

Ayame and Kagome nodded and left with Sango.

"Ayame!" Ginta shouted.

"Wait for us!" Hakkaku yelled.

Ginta and Hakkaku ran after Ayame.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

At the castle, Sesshomaru was walking toward the meeting room to meet his father. He was deeply in his own thought. When he saw Rin the second time, she was being attack by those bastard. Just thinking about it makes him boiling with anger inside. He wonders why he has those strange feeling. Instead of trying to figure it out, he shrugs it off, putting it to aside and decides to go see what his father wanted to talk to him about.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Inuyasha was outside training alone with his sword, Tessaiga when a guard approaches him "Lord Inuyasha," he greeted.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked without looking at the guard.

"Lord Inutaishio would like to see you," the guard replied.

Inuyasha implants his sword into the ground and looked at the guard "Again! Is Sesshomaru back this time?"

The guard nodded "Yes"

Inuyasha sighs "Fine, tell him I'll be there," he told the guard.

The guard bows and left.

Inuyasha was about to leave when he scents someone near by. He grabs his sword out from the ground and was about to swings it when a voice spokes up "Wait it's me!"

The person appears out and Inuyasha placed the sword back into it sheath "Well if it isn't Miroku, why are you here?"

"I came to see you, Inuyasha," Miroku explained.

Inuyasha scoffed "You escaped again didn't you?"

Miroku sighs "Yes," he admitted.

"Let me guess, is it because you don't want to married to a woman you don't love?"

"Yes I want to prove to my parents that I can find the right woman to married and that I don't like to be pressure into getting married," Miroku explained.

"Figures," Inuyasha replied.

"It's not like I'm only one being pressure into marriage here," Miroku points out.

"True," Inuyasha folds his arms "But I get to choose who I want to married".

"So you agreed to it," Miroku asked.

"Yup,' Inuyasha replied.

Suddenly, Inuyasha has an idea "Hey Miroku, how about you go to the Masquerade Ball and search for the woman you want to married," he suggested.

"Sound like a good idea. I'll go," Miroku agreed.

Inuyasha turns and walked away

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked.

"To a meeting with my father, you stay here and practice your fighting skill. Just don't break anything," Inuyasha replied.

Miroku nodded and Inuyasha left.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Sango and Kagome have returned home with Ayame "She's not here," Sango spokes as she looked around.

"There she is!" Ayame points to the two head dragon that landed it down not far from them. Rin got off just as Kagome, Sango, and Ayame rush over to her. Kagome notices Rin was cover in a blanket and a bruise on her cheek "Rin what happened to you?" she asked.

"Who did this?" Sango angrily asked, seeing Rin appearance.

"Did this imp attack you," Ayame glares at Jaken.

Rin shook her head "No, it was the thieves' men, they tried to rape me," she told them but shudders as she recalled back to those awful memory.

Kagome looked at Jaken "Did he saved you?" she asked.

Rin nodded "Master Jaken helped me and Lord Sesshomaru saved me from those thieves' men".

"Thank you," Kagome told Jaken who nodded and flew away on A-Un.

"Come on, let's go inside," Kagome said as she and Sango with Ayame lead Rin back into the house.

As they reach to house, a small purple jar drops out from Rin. Ayame kneels down and pick it out "What is this?" she got up and stare at the small purple jar.

"Let me see," Kagome replied.

Ayame gave it to Kagome who open it and look at it "It's medicine oil," said Kagome.

"Rin, where did you get that?" Sango asked also looking at small purple jar.

"I don't know," Rin replied unsure.

Something tells Rin that she knew who might have given her the small purple jar _"Lord Sesshomaru," _she thought.

**TBC**

**Shippo: How long do I have to wait until for the Masquerade Ball?**

**Me: Not for long Shippo.**

**Inuyasha (folds his arms) I hate waiting. Why does Sesshomaru get meet his woman and I don't?"**

**Me: I have my reason.**

**Inuyasha scoffs "Well your reason is stupid!"**

**I glare at Inuyasha "Sit boy!" **

**Inuyasha flinch**

**Me: Oh crap it doesn't work!"**

**Inuyasha: Ha! **

**Kagome: Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha froze "Oh no! Kagome don't!" he begged.**

**Kagome: Sit Boy!"**

**Inuyasha slams to the floor face first.**

"**Ouch that gotta hurt!" I remarked.**

"**What an idiot!" Shippo shakes his head "Anyways please review and I apologies for the inconvenience. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Shippo and Kohaku were outside Kaede's Hut eating ramen. Shippo looked up "Oh hi, welcome back".

"Let's has a quick review about what happened in the previous chapter," Kohaku says

"One previous chapter," Shippo begins "Kagome, Ayame, and Sango was looking Rin who made it home safely. There were also Miroku and Inuyasha talking and it revealed a little bit more about Miroku.

"Also Sesshomaru is starting show that he actually care for Rin, but still obstinate," Kohaku added.

"Now we continue where we left out at," Shippo replied "Enjoy and don't forget to review"

They continue to eat their ramen,

"Hey! Where's my ramen!" Inuyasha voice echoes out from Kaede's Hut.

Kohaku and Shippo look at each other, swallow the rest of the ramen down. Then they got up and took off running.

**Chapter Eight**

Sesshomaru walked in the meeting room where Inutaishio, Inukimi, and Izayoi were waiting for him, sitting at the table.

"You want to see me, father," he asked.

"Sit down," Inutaishio gestures toward the empty chairs. Sesshomaru walked over to one of the chair and sat down when Inuyasha enter in. Then he went over and sat in the chair next to Sesshomaru.

"So glad you two are here," Inutaisho replied "Anyway, your mother, Inukimi," He glances at Sesshomaru has an idea for the masquerade ball".

"hn," was Sesshomaru responds, showing interest in the idea,

No reply came from Inuyasha who folds his arms clearly not interest, but was still willing to listen.

Inukimi bring two small black boxes and put them on the table in front of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Neither of them makes a move to reach for the small boxes.

"Well, aren't you going to look at it," Inutaisho asked, eye both of his sons who still not making a move.

"No thanks," Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha snorts, grabbing the small black box off the table and open it. His eyes widen when he saw what was inside. Inside was a gold ruby diamond pendant necklace," he closes the small black box and looked at his father "What this is for?" he asked.

"It for when you choose your wife, you will wear this on her as proof incase she ran off or disappear," Inutaisho explained.

Inuyasha nods with understanding.

"Ridiculous," Sesshomaru muttered under his breath and take the small black box and open it. Inside was a white gold ruby necklace with a shape sliver moon. Sesshomaru glance at it a second before he close and tuck it in his kimono.

"The masquerade ball starts tomorrow so be both you have to be prepare for it," Inutaisho told them "You may leave now".

Sesshomaru got up and walked away.

"Finally," Inuyasha muttered and left out the room right behind Sesshomaru.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Two days after Rin incident and Ayame showing up, it has been quietly around the house. Naraku and his girls has gone into town to pick out their dress for the masquerade ball while Kagome, Sango, and Rin stay home and do their chores. Couple time, Kagome mentioned to Naraku if they can go, but he disagreed and say that will have a lot chores and won't be able to attend. Sango want to argue back or more like want to kick the crap out Naraku, but Rin grabs her back and gestures her not to.

Sango, Kagome, and Rin were outside working when Ayame shows up "Hey guys," she gave them a smile, but quickly fade away when she saw them working "You got to be kidding, Naraku is making you do chores when you guys should be out picking a dress for the Masquerade Ball.

Sango put the bucket down "Apparently, we can't go because we have more chores to do. As much as we want to go, we can't," she angrily replied.

"DAMMIT! I so want to beat Naraku up!" Ayame exclaimed.

Sango chuckles "I agree".

Ayame turns and looked at Rin "How are you, Rin," she asked.

Rin smiles "Better, the bruise is healing faster thank to the medicine," she says.

"Still haven't figure out who gave you that medicine?" Ayame asked.

Rin shook her head and smile "No," she replied even though she already knew. She turns and looked at Kagome "I'm going go in house to get something to drink".

"Okay, I take over your chores until you return," Kagome replied.

Rin nodded and left into the house. She went upstairs to her room she shared with Sango and Kagome. She went over to her bed and pulled out the small purple jar from under her pillow and rubs it to her cheek that was still showing faded swollen bruise. After she look at the small purple jar and remember Sesshomaru, how he saved her twice. She can't ever forget the incident nor did she forget about Sesshomaru who saved her before those creep rape her. She shivers when she recalled the incident. When Naraku questioned about the bruise on her face, she makes up a lie that she hit her cheek on the rock when she fell. Lucky, she took off the blanket that Sesshomaru gave her and hid before Naraku and his daughters came home. She put the small purple jar under her pillow and then left downstairs.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

At the Castle, outside, Sesshomaru was leaning against tree gazing up at the sky. He pulled something out from his sleeves of kimono and look at it. It was a torn piece of kimono that belong to woman he met twice and saved twice, Rin. Her scent was still on. He could never forget the look on her face when he saw and saved her the second time. She was scared and fragile that all he want to was hug, but didn't because his pride. He reminds himself not to get emotion for anything. Still he can't seem to get her off his mind and want to know if she's alright.

"_I wonder if she would be at the Masquerade Ball," _he thoughts, but then shakes that thought _"Hn, it's not my concern"._

He tucks the torn piece of kimono in his sleeves and continues to gaze up at the sky.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"You girls are definitely going to Masquerade Ball," Ayame said with determination in her eyes.

Sango and Kagome looked at Ayame in confusion.

"How are we going to the Masquerade Ball?" Sango asked.

Rin came out carrying four cups of water and Kagome rushes over to help her. Here, let me help," she offered and carried three cups for Rin. Kagome gave them to Sango and Ayame and then drink her "Thanks Rin".

"Thanks Rin," Ayame and Sango both say.

"So how are we going to Masquerade Ball when we can't," Kagome asked.

Before Ayame can answer and small twister came toward and Koga appears next to Ayame.

"With Koga and his comrades' help," Ayame explained.

"My comrades will do all your chores," Koga says.

"So this must be Koga," Sango looked at Koga.

"Nice to meet you ladies," he replied.

"It's great that we are going to the Masquerade Ball, but how are we supposed to get there and back here?" Rin asked.

"Don't worry, I have it all plan out," Ayame assured them with a smiles "All you girls need is the dress, shoes, and masks. I can handle the rest".

**TBC: Review**

**Next chapter will the Masquerade Ball.**

**BTW if you want to see what the necklaces look like, go to my profile and see the images and tell me what you think.**

**Please review and I will update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes: I was happy to see reviews that I decide to update. Thank you so much for the reviews. Here update and I do apologize for the errors if there are some in this chapter.**

Kagome walked in with Shippo carrying a basket of herbs in her hands "Oh hi everyone".

She sat the basket of herbs down and then sat down.

"I'm happy and anxious for this chapter," Shippo says "Because it's the Masquerade Ball!"

"But first we need do a quick review of what happened in the previous chapter," Kagome replied.

"Do we have to?" Inuyasha asked in annoyance as he walked in "Can't just go ahead and read the chapter?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome glares at him.

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome "How about this, why don't you let me do the quick review for what happened in the previous chapter?" he offered.

"Sure," Kagome agreed.

"Okay, I'm going to do the quick review short," Inuyasha says "I and Sesshomaru get small black boxes from parents, Ayame plans to help the girls go the Masquerade Ball with Mangy wolf and his comrades help. Then it goes to Sesshomaru moping by himself and finally back Ayame and girls talking".

"Inuyasha," Kagome stares at him.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Never mind," Kagome replied with a sighs.

Shippo shakes his head "What an idiot, he should be glad that Sesshomaru didn't hear him saying that or else he will be saying hi to Sesshomaru's fist. Any way, here the next chapter update and don't forget to review".

**Chapter Nine**

Masquerade Ball is today and everyone is ready for it except for Kagome, Sango, and Rin. They were busy again with full loaded chores that given by Naraku. Kikyo and Kagura were ready and prepare for Masquerade Ball and were anxious to go there.

Sango was carrying four bucket of water use a stick that carrying two bucket of water on each side at the end of the stick. She was walking toward the well to pour it in when she bumps into Kagura who was going somewhere.

"Move, you're in my way," Kagura says in annoy tone that make Sango want to slaps in the face, but didn't.

"Why don't you try saying excuse me," Sango spat.

"I don't need to because you're the clumsy one that bumped into me," Kagura replied.

Sango was about to put the bucket of water down and beat the crap out of Kagura, but decides not to because if she does then Rin or Kagome will get punish for it including herself.

Sango gave Kagura a fake smile and apologizes sarcastic "I'm sorry for not watching where I was going because I didn't see your face in the way".

Kagura smiles 'That's more like it," she says and begins to leave.

Sango was walking, but then stopped and turns to Kagura "Oh Kagura?"

"What?" Kagura replied, turning around.

"Be careful, don't let the bucket of water hit you when you walked passed me," Sango warned with a smile.

Kagura snorts "Please like that going to happen," she says and turns to leave when suddenly one bucket of the water smack into her face spill water on her clothes.

She turned and glares at Sango who shrugs her shoulder and say "Hey, I did warn you"

"Humph!" Kagura turns and stomp back into the house angrily.

Sango laughs as she walked over to well where Kagome and Rin was standing with their hands over their mouth laughing.

Rin sudden stop laughing and looked at Sango "Do you think Kagura would snitch to Naraku about what happened?" she asked, worried about what would happen if Naraku know.

"Nah," Sango shook her head "She's busy with getting ready for the Masquerade Ball. I bet she wouldn't remember".

"Speaking of the Masquerade Ball, do you think we can go?" Kagome asked.

"Ayame has it all plan out, she said she will be here with the others as soon as Naraku and the wicked girls leave," Sango replied.

**SSSSSSSS**

At the Castle, Inuyasha was in the backyard at the training area. He was busy training with his sword, Tessaiga, trying to keep himself so that he doesn't have to take part in helping with the Masquerade Ball.

"There you are!" Miroku approaches, holding a black garment bag "I have been looking all over for you".

"Miroku?" Inuyasha turns to look at Miroku "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the Masquerade Ball?"

"I already did," Miroku answered with a smiled and held up the black garment bag.

Inuyasha looked at the black garment bag and glares at his friend "If you say that is mine..." he begins to say, but Miroku stopped him.

"Relax, this belong to me," Miroku chuckles and looked at the black garment bag when he notices Inuyasha was glaring at him "Jeez, who knew you don't like dressing up for the masquerade ball".

Inuyasha snorts "Because I never like to go to this stupid Masquerade Ball and beside my father and I already made a deal. If I go to the Masquerade Ball, I don't have to dress up for it".

"Oh I see," Miroku blinks his eyes "But something tells that you would change your mind when you meet the woman that you would fall in love with".

"Yeah right!" Inuyasha scoffs "That's ridiculous"

"Okay," Miroku shrugs with a smile "We'll see," he said before walking away and leaving Inuyasha alone.

**SSSSSSSS**

Naraku, Kagura, and Kikyo were getting ready to leave for the Masquerade ball. Kikyo was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress that goes down to her feet with a dark red, sequined mask that has black frills around the edge and Kagura was wearing a red, spaghetti strap dress with a black mask.

"I expected the chores to be done when I come back for the Masquerade Ball," Naraku stares at Kagome, Rin, and Sango who nodded. Then he headed out the door with Kikyo and Kagura.

"Have fun with your chores, you three," Kagura teased before she left out the door.

"Yeah, have fun with that lump on your head," Sango mocked once Kagura left out the door.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave the house?" Rin turns to Sango "I mean we were given a lot of chores to do," she points out.

"Rin has a good point there," Kagome agreed, unsure if they should especially with the tons of chores to do.

"Relax, Ayame has it taken care of," Sango answered.

"What do you mean?" Rin confusedly asked.

Before Sango could answers, Ayame appears in front of them with a smile on her face "Hey, what are you girls still standing here for, go get dress for the Masquerade Ball".

"But?" Rin hesitated.

"No buts," Ayame shook her head, ushering Sango, Kagome, and Rin inside the house "Now go get dress and leave the rest to me," she told them.

Once Kagome, Rin, and Sango left inside, Ayame turns and whistle with her mouth. A moment later, Ginta and Hakkaku appears with their comrades.

"We are all here to help out with the chores," Ginta said.

"Good," Ayame nods and looked around "Where's Koga?"

"He's getting the girls a ride to the Masquerade Ball," Hakkaku answered.

"That's good".

"Where's the girls, are they ready yet?" Hakkaku asked.

"No, they're inside getting ready".

"While the girls get ready, we will start on the chores," Ginta stated and Hakkaku turns to his comrades "Well let's begin guys!" he smiled.

Immediately, Ginta and Hakkaku along with their comrades got to work when Koga arrives with a small old carriage that is attaches to two brown horses.

"About time, Koga," Ayame smiled with her hands on her hips.

Koga laughs "Hey, I have to make sure this carriage is stable and work".

Kagome, Rin, and Sango came out from the house all dressed and ready for the Masquerade Ball.

Kagome was wearing an emerald green, strapless dress that goes down to her feet with a forest green mask that has white frills around the edges. Next, Rin was wearing an orange, strapless dress with a sparkling sequin that goes down to below her knees and a dark orange mask. Finally, Sango was wearing a pink strapless dress that goes down to her knees with a green mask.

"Wow, you girls look nice!" Ginta commented.

"And pretty," Hakkaku added with a smiled.

"Thanks," Rin, Kagome, and Sango replied.

Sango turns to Ayame "Thanks for everything".

"We really appreciate you help us," Kagome added.

"How can we ever repay you?" Rin asked.

Ayame shook her head "You don't need, I want you girls to have fun, you girls deserve it," she smiled and hugs each of them.

"Well," Koga folds his arms with a smile on his face "It's time for you girls to go to the Masquerade Ball," he turns to Ginta and Hakkaku "You two will escort them to the Masquerade Ball and back here, understood?"

"Yes Koga," Ginta and Hakkaku answered and then help Rin, Kagome and Sango get on the small old carriage. Then they got in front and grab the rein, ordering the brown horses.

Koga and Ayame were watching them go. He has his arm wrapped around her shoulder "Ayame, you did a nice thing for them".

"I know," she nodded "They totally deserve a night out," she said before kissing him on the cheek.

**SSSSSSSS**

At the Masquerade Ball, it was crowded. Izayoi, Inutaisho, and Inukimi were sitting on the throne watching while Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku were standing to the side watching.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were dressed in the usual clothes while Miroku wear a purple suit with a white shirt and purple dress pants. His mask was dark purple.

"You two should have dressed up," Miroku said and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glare at him "Hey, it was just a suggestion," he replied a moment later when he notices Inuyasha and Sesshomaru expression.

"You what," Inuyasha sounded annoy "I'm this close to leaving; it's suck enough that I have to be here staring at everyone because father want me and Sesshomaru to find a mate".

"You mean wife," Miroku corrects Inuyasha's word.

"Same thing!" Inuyasha spats.

"Hn," Sesshomaru glances around.

"Look like Sesshomaru is not a talkative guy," Miroku whispers to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirks "You know he can hear you," he points out and Miroku immediately became quiet

"Thanks, I keep that in mind," Miroku said a moment later "Now, excuse me, I have to find me a woman to bare my child".

"I doubt it," Inuyasha folds his arms.

"Trust me my friend, I will find a woman that would bar..." Miroku paused in the middle of his sentence when he notices the three women entering the Masquerade Ball. His eyes landed on a woman who was dressed in a pink strapless dress that goes down to her knees with a green mask.

"Excuse me," he walked away from Inuyasha who was clueless to why Miroku was leaving, but it didn't last long when he saw what Miroku was staring at.

His eyes landed on the woman dressed in an emerald green, strapless dress that goes down to her feet with a forest green mask that has white frills around the edges.

Inuyasha immediately walked through the crowds, toward the woman. Sesshomaru who was glancing around, notices three women especially the woman dressed in an orange, strapless dress with a sparkling sequin that goes down to below her knees and a dark orange mask. He was slowly walking over to her when he got block by a woman who was dressed in a red, spaghetti strap dress with a black mask.

"Care to dance with me, Lord Sesshomaru," She smiled.

"Out of my way," he coldly stated.

"Oh, don't be so harsh," she touches his arm "Beside your parent is watching and I don't think they appreciated you being rude to the guest," she points out.

The woman was getting on Sesshomaru nerve that he literally picks her up, moving her out of his way and placed her down to the side. Then he proceed walking forward leaving her angry,

"Hey Kagura, look like you got rejected," Kikyo teased as she walked over to her sister.

"Arrgh! I don't see you asking someone to dance," Kagura spats.

"Watch me," Kikyo turns her back on Kagura and walked away.

**SSSSSSSS**

Kagome, Rin, and Sango walked in the Masquerade Ball nervous.

"I'm scared that Naraku will see us," Rin said in her shaky tone.

Kagome grabs Rin's hand and squeeze it "Don't worry Rin, I won't let him hurt you," she assured.

"Beside he and his wicked daughter won't recognize us because we are wearing a mask," Sango added when someone taps her shoulder.

She immediately turns around and saw a man dressed in a purple suit with a white shirt and purple dress pants. His mask was dark purple.

"May I have a dance with you?" he politely asked, extending his hand out to her.

"Uh," Sango looked at Kagome and Rin who nods. Then she turns back to the man "Sure!" she agreed and takes his hand.

He leads her away from Kagome and Rin, toward the dance floor. Kagome and Rin smiled that Sango has found someone.

Unaware that Inuyasha was walking up to her, she continues to watch Sango. It took her awhile when she finally notices Inuyasha was making his way toward her. At first she was unsure if he was walking toward her. She looking to the side and behind her, assuming that he looking at someone else when he appears in front her.

"Would you...," he nervously looked at her "dance with me?" he finished his question.

Kagome exhales and nods "I would love to," she replied.

Inuyasha extends his hand out toward and she accepts it. As she was about to leave, she felt someone grabs her arm. She looked and notices Rin was holding her arm.

"Kagome," Rin said "Don't leave me".

Kagome smiled "Don't worry I come back for you, I promise," she assured before she left with Inuyasha.

Rin was fiddling with her dress nervously as she looked around. She spotted Naraku ad his wicked daughter staring at her and immediately turns to leave when she collides into someone chest. She felts hands touching her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," She quickly apologies when she realizes what she has done and immediately looked up.

Her eyes widen in shock when she realizes who she had bump into.

**TBC: Cliffhangers. Review and tell me what you think? Any guess on who Rin bumps into**

**Shippo: NO! not cliffhangers.**

**Me: Hey, I'm being nice and planning to update again soon, but seeing your attitude is making me change my mind.**

**Shippo: Ok, okay, I'll be nice and quiet.**

**WHAM**

**Shippo is on the floor with a lump on his head.**

**Inuyasha: Shippo, do me a favor and keep quiet so that BlueGem can update faster, okay".**

**Me: (Smiled) Thanks Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: No problem. So everyone review so BlueGem can update soon.**

**Me: Aw thanks Inuyasha (give Inuyasha a hug)**


End file.
